Remembered
by lalalei
Summary: On the eve of Elsa and Anna's coronation as official Disney Princesses, all Eilonwy wants is to be remembered.


It was a time of celebration for the Magic Kingdom. Princess Anna and Queen Elsa were being inducted into the line of Disney Princesses. Every queen, princess and maiden across the realm was invited to attend, and they all did. Even Slue-Foot Sue, Katrina van Tassel, and Captain Amelia had made the turnout, and everyone there was quite happy for the new arrivals…

Except one.

"And so," Snow White finished, "it's with great privilege and honor that I crown Elsa and Anna as official Disney Princesses. I would like to thank each and every one one of you for helping to make this happen, and to remind you all that with a smile and a song, all your troubles melt away!"

Anna and Elsa proudly stepped forward as Snow White placed sparkling crowns on their heads. They waved to the crowd, and the room erupted in cheers.

Princess Aurora stepped forward to address those gathered.

"That concludes our ceremony," Aurora said with a gentle smile. "You're all free to go wherever you wish, but be back in time for the cake! Aunt Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather will be helping with baking and decorations, so if anyone would like to contribute, please meet them in the kitchen."

There was a bustle of activity as the girls and women gathered began to leave the room. Miss Bianca was chatting with Perla and Suzy, the Golden Harp was practicing staying in tune, and Dorothy Gale was telling Lilo and Nani about her encounter with Princess Mombi.

Soon, almost everyone had left the room except for the Disney Princesses and a few others. The room was filled with quiet talk and laughter, and that was why Cinderella almost missed the sound—but what mattered was that she _did_ hear it.

"Oh my goodness," she breathed. "Do you hear that? It sounds like someone sobbing."

The other princesses listened.

"Why, you're right," Aurora gasped. "But who?"

"How curious," Alice said, her blue eyes brimming with questions. "Why would they be crying on a day like this?"

"Maybe they're crying cause they're happy," Megara suggested. At that, the cries grew louder. "Or not."

"They're probably crying because they hurt inside," Elsa said, with a tone that implied she knew such pain well. Anna squeezed her sister's hand in response.

"Let's follow the sound and see what we can find," Kida said.

The princesses nodded and did as the Atlantean queen suggested. Following the sobs, they left the main room and went down a long hallway filled with many doors.

Ariel pressed her head against each door and listened, while Giselle and Nancy tried knocking on them. Esmeralda picked the lock on a couple doors, but there was nothing inside but dust.

Finally, Pocahontas came to a door near the end of the hallway that looked very old. She closed her eyes, listening, and pointed at it. "It's this one. My heart tells me so."

"Can you tell who it is," asked Rapunzel. "They sound so sad!"

Pocahontas listened moments more, and shook her head. "It's hard to tell who it is when someone's crying. Tears and laughter can sound the same in any language."

Mulan stepped towards the door and checked the handle, finding it locked. She knocked bravely on the door. "Hello? Who's here?"

"Please leave me alone," came the response.

The voice was muffled with tears, but there was no mistaking its gentle tones.

"Why, it's Princess Eilonwy," said Snow White.

"Princess I-Lonely," asked Meg.

"No, Ei_lon_wy," said Wendy Darling. "She helps rule the kingdom of Llyr!"

Snow White turned to the door. "What are you doing in there? Won't you come out?"

Eilonwy's voice was hurt. "Why should I?"

"Because we care," Cinderella said simply.

There was a pause.

"Oh, well—I suppose you'd all come in anyway. Alright. I'm coming out."

There was a click from inside the room, and Eilonwy, Princess of Llyr, stepped out. Her dress was dusty, her hair was disheveled, and her face was wet with tears, and the sight made Snow White so sad she pulled her into a hug immediately.

"Whatever's the matter," asked Aurora.

Sniffling, the young princess wiped at her face. "O-oh, it's nothing, really."

"'Nothing' doesn't lead to locking yourself in a room," Tiana pointed out. "Did someone say something to you?"

Eilonwy shook her head. "N-no. It's the _not_ saying anything that hurts most!"

"What do you mean?"

"…Well…What do you all remember most about Taran's adventure? About me?"

They thought, but before anyone could respond, Eilonwy interrupted.

"I'll tell you! That horrible Horned King's what people remember most, that and how frightening it was! How… How it almost led to the collapse of the Magic Kingdom as a whole. And…"

She had begun to cry again.

"I'm remembered most for being _forgotten_."

"Oh, Eilonwy," Snow White said, pulling her into another hug. "That's not true! You're remembered for much more than that!"

"I am? But everything I said was—"

"What _some_ people think," Cinderella said. "But not _everyone_ does, Eilonwy! Why, if I believed everything my stepmother and stepsisters said, I'd have never had the courage to befriend the mice or go to the ball!"

"That's right," Aurora chimed in. "I know there are people who love you just the way you are!"

She blinked. "H-how do you know?"

"I remember you for your kindness towards Taran," Snow White said. "You believed in him when he couldn't believe in himself! That's something any princess should be proud of."

Eilonwy's frown faded a bit.

"I remember you for being kind to Gurgi and the Fair Folk," said Cinderella. "And sewing Fflewddur's trousers! I'm sure my mice friends could learn from you."

"I remem—" Alice and Wendy said at once, then burst out giggling, as the two girls sounded exactly the same. "What we mean to say is, we love your curiosity! You weren't afraid of Taran or Gurgi!"

"What I remember is how you accepted Taran's apology and apologized to him in return," Aurora said with a smile. "Forgiveness is a very powerful force in this world."

Eilonwy blushed. "T-that's so kind of you, but am I really—"

"Yes, really," Ariel said with a bubbly laugh. "People say I was the first 'spunky' princess, but it was actually you!" The mermaid glanced around, then whispered. "To be honest, your example inspired me!"

Eilonwy gasped. "Really?"

"That's right," Belle said gently. "Your standing up to the Horned King and his men inspired me to stand up to Gaston and the Beast when he was angry. I don't know what I would have done with myself without your brave example."

Jasmine nodded. "Aladdin and I didn't hit it off at first, but when we finally did, I thought of you and Taran." She grinned. "Sometimes love at first sight can take a while."

Eilonwy was smiling properly now, but her shoulders slumped again. "Thank you, but…I'm not sure if I deserve all this. I didn't help destroy the Horned King, and I barely helped Taran escape at all!"

"Chin up," said Mulan. "You weren't afraid to stand up to Taran, either! It takes a lot of courage to tell a friend that they're acting in the wrong."

"And that he's being sexist," Esmeralda said with a wink.

"And when it comes to dry wit? You were the first, oh Princess and the pig keeper," added Meg.

"It's not like you're the only one who's forgotten, either. Who remembers me, Giselle or Kida," Nancy said, earning annoyed glances from the girls she mentioned. "…Sorry. But we're okay with that because we're not the only ones! We can sorta…be forgotten together!"

"And even if you are, you'll always have a home here," Tiana said. "The Magic Kingdom is a place for everyone, no matter if they're famous, forgotten, or were never created at all."

"You never gave up, either," added Rapunzel. "Even when Taran was ready to, you didn't! The fact that you helped him to keep going helped me keep going, too."

"You helped inspire me to stand for my own beliefs," Merida said, twirling a coil of hair between her fingers. "You proved yourself to Taran, even if he didn't want to acknowledge it at first!"

"And you have magic, just like I do," said Elsa. "A bauble isn't on the same level as ice magic, but it's a lot _safer_."

"You know what, Eilonwy," added Anna, who couldn't contain her excitement. "You smiled when the danger was over! That's the kind of princess I want to be! Someone who smiles when the people she loves are safe."

Eilonwy giggled. "When you put it like that, I suppose I'm lucky! I have good friends like all of you, and I'm sure _some_ people remember me! Oh, thank you all so much!"

This time, the Princess of Llyr pulled them into a group hug, and they stayed that way for several minutes.

Then Snow White spoke.

"You know, I have an idea."

"What's that," they said at once.

"I propose that Eilonwy be given a secondary title. Though she may not be an _official_ Disney Princess, she _is_ a Disney Princess—and from this day on, she is Princess Eilonwy the Remembered."

At that, everyone applauded.


End file.
